The medication signal alarm device of the present invention is contained within a unitary casing attached, as by adhesive, to a container of medication, such as pills. The battery-powered timing and signal system components are contained in the casing. The casing is preferably attached atop a lid of a container, or on a bottom of the container, as by appropriate adhesive. The casing and device may preferably be provided on a container provided by a pharmacist or physician. A particular device is being provided according to the time intervals or periods for the taking of medications by a user. The devices of the invention may typically be provided in a plurality of preset time intervals between, with a device selected for being used for a particular user.
The casing is manually compressible for activation of circuitry to effect operation of the signal device to provide the periodic signals for a user. The device may be adapted to be inexpensive and discardable after utilization by a user of a supply of medication or pills in the container to which it is attached.
The signal device of the invention is attachable to a container or the cap thereof to alert a user of the periodic times for taking medication. A casing attachable to the container or its cap contains electrical circuitry which is activated by the manual compressing of the casing. The casing is manually compressible to activate the circuitry to provide the periodic signals.